


Secret Revealed, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo's POV throughHe Shall, From Time to Time





	Secret Revealed, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Secret Revealed**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey, Jed/Leo (friendship), Leo/Abbey (Friendship)  
**Category(s):** Friendship  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Leo's POV through "He Shall, From Time to Time"  
**Spoiler:** "He Shall From Time to Time"  


Her voice was laced with emotion, "He has multiple sclerosis, Leo." The pain in her eyes was unbearable. 

I didn't know what to say, "Oh, Abbey." What do you really say in a moment like that? 

"A fever could be life-threatening." 

I watched the tear streak down her face. Never in my thirty-plus years of knowing Abigail Bartlet had I ever seen her cry. Just that fact resonates still in my heart; it broke that moment for the woman sitting in front of me. To know she lived with this secret. To know she helped him hide it all these years. To know she trusted me with their secret. 

I had talked to Jed later, after Abbey called him. I couldn't stop the hurt and anger from making their way into our conversation. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

I still can't believe he didn't. Moreover, I can't believe that I worked with him so closely for so long and I didn't even notice. I don't know about MS though, so I guess I can chalk it up to plain ignorance. My heart broke for the second time, "I'm so sorry, Leo. I really am." 

But, when I told him not to worry about it, I meant it. I was hurt. I was angry. But, ultimately, I was grateful to be let in on the secret. To know that they trusted me was worth it. And to know that I would keep it. Would protect them. No matter what. 

THE END 


End file.
